What she hadn't meant to do, but did!
by everfire
Summary: All he wanted to do was tell him how he felt but he was interrupted, misunderstood and then... If only she hadn't been there. talk about wrong placewrong time. ArimaXAsaba and All cannon loves still 'intact'


Acessing authors note://

Note: Well, this is totally random. I had no plan and it just came out. I may be persuaded to write more but I kinda like it the way it is so you really gotta be nice to get more..hee hee. Not the greatest but kinda funny. This first time I wrote for this fandom so I'm just trying to get a felling for the people. Please Read and review.

Warning: Shonen-ai two boy kissing.

She hadn't meant to run into them. It was a complete accident. She didn't mean to but in on their world. She had though that one day, that one summer day.

The sound of the cicadas was deafening. The heat was only adding to the pressure that was building due to the heat.

"I can't take it." He murmured into the quiet afternoon. Perhaps the pressure was caused by something else as well. Arima's head was buried in his legs. He looked like he was crying and if it had been anyone else around...they would have thought that he was. Of course he wasn't because that was not something he would do.

His hair was slick and resting in soft tendrils along the back of his neck. Sweat was dripping off of his face. His breath was harsh.

"I can't do this anymore." He stated almost without emotion. All I could do was stare. "It's just too much work." A smile crept it's way up onto my face.

"It was only a little run. No big deal for you right Mr. Perfect?"

"Easy for you to say, you didn't do anything!" He barely raised his voice. I let my face relax.

"True." I smiled and softened my eyes a sultry look entering my face. "But I waited for you...and prepared myself. I perfectly ready now."

"WHAT!" He screamed a deep blush tainting his perfect blue-white cheeks. My laugh resounded.

She hadn't meant to, but she did.

I looked up to see him. His eyes unfocused. I don't need to do anything but stare at him. He smiles up at me. My heart beats, so loud so hard.

She rounded a corner. Running toward Arima.

"Why do you have to be that way, huh, Asaba?" He said his eyes staring right at me. RIGHT AT ME.

"I can't help the way I am." I let the sadness creep up inside me and take me over.

"Anymore than you can help loving her."

His distant smile as he thought of her hurt more than anything else.

"_I can't help loving you."_

"Arima!" She screamed. "I'm so glad I found you!" He turned away from me, his eyes still on her only now she really was there.

He words completely covered my words. The wind blew past stirring up the plants. He was so close to me. He looked up at me a smile gracing his lips. He mouthed his apology to me then turned to her.

"You forgot this...this...thing at my house. You don't think you could come and you know pick it up?" She blushed shyly.

"You don't need to come up with silly reasons to steal him away, you just miss right?" I quickly said my voice never betraying my hurt.

"Well...ummm." She shuddered.

"I thought we were supposed to all be honest with each other now." Arima scolded gently.

"I know how it feels okay, don't worry."

Suddenly alarmed, Arima turned and looked at me. "Who do you miss?"

"Why who else?" I said my voice not teasing at all. "Don't we all miss our first love? Both me and her, that's who we miss."

"You had a first love? You just don't seem the type." She teased.

"You never told me anything about it." Arima almost whispered. "And all this time I've been..."

"Telling me everything." I finished for him. He continued to make incoherent sounds.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"And besides I just told Arima who."

"What?!" Arima made more confused sounds.

"Anyway I just want to say thank you for letting me know you Arima." There was a sharp edge to my teasing tone.

"You make it sound like you're never going to see him again." She said laughing

I walked away waving without answering.

"That Asaba." She said shaking her head. "He totally understands everything that's going on huh?"

I didn't say anything. I looked forward utterly confused when had he told me? What was that look before he left? Thanks for knowing me...? He wouldn't! Without thinking I ran. I ran towards something for once. I was going to stop him.

I turned down an alleyway. "Fell bad?" That voice...

"Asaba?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't hear, did you?"

"No." He confessed. "I'm a terrible friend...I never even noticed..."

"That I loved you."

"What?!" He shrieked. "That's what you were talking about? That stupid joke?"

"I love you." I said steadily my eyes matching his before I began to sob. I didn't turn my face away. Then I turned and tried to run away. His hand snaked out and grabbed mine.

I don't know why I did that. I can't say why. All I wanted to do was stop his tears and so I did the only thing I could think of.

"Don't cry, Asaba. Please I can't take that." He continued to sob. "I...I...don't want to see you cry." His broken body leaned against me for once. I kissed him. His eyes, then his lips. Our soft lips melding together. My body pressed up near him.

I pulled back a smirk on my lips.

"What?!" He demanded.

"You care about me."

"Well yeah, You didn't know." He wasn't asking me he was stating the obvious.

"I love you."

"I know."

"You feel bad?"

"Yeah,"

"For leaving your girlfriend behind..."

"For leaving my...Oh shit." Panic crossed his features and he began to look around frantically. "How will I explain this?"

"What were you felling bad for?" I inquired. My eyes widening, Ihad been sure I was right.

"That I made you feel so bad...that you would...say goodbye... like that..."

"Would say goodbye...?" I said confused I racked my brain...what was he...oh! "You thought I was gonna kill myself?" I asked almost bursting out laughing.

"Well, yeah, I mean if I were you..." His eyes cast down to his shoes.

"No chance." My confidence flaring up.

"Well you say that now..." He said sadly.

"You really are full of yourself thinking I would kill my wonderful self and make all those lambs cry just because of you." I said laughing.

"I take it back. I don't like you! You're a lunatic!" He shook his head, looking at his shoes still. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the alley.

"You can't you said you cared. You admited it." He smiled at my words even though he didn't look up. "And now your going to go and do some serious ass-kissing and explaining to your girlfriend."

"Shi-mfpt" I iterrupted him with a heated kiss. "Or I could..." I let my hands wander into his shirt.

"Stop distracting me." He screamed gently.

"No." He breathed deeply. I breathed deeply. We breathed.

She didn't mean to but...

"Oh, My god!"

She did. Because she loved him. And he loved him and her. And she chased him and now she, although she didn't mean to, had run into them.

Oh my god. Oh my.


End file.
